Just the Present and Future
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin Kurosaki loses her memories in an accident. She has forgotten everything. Her brain can not register any of her past so she must learn from the present and future. Rated M for future chapters. Hitsu-Karin


The water glistened as Karin drove by on her brand new motor cycle. She kept her focus on the narrow road as it was nearing the corner on the cliff - driving too fast will lead to an accident, but everything was fine. There was no cars around. The day was perfect. It was the middle of summer. Karin could tell that if she jumped onto the vast ocean that it would be luke-warm.

Her long jet black hair, flew behind her. She refused to wear a helmet. It was not needed and it made her hair too messy. She was coming back from work, which happened to be a few cities over. She had her uniform under the seat compartment. She had earlier trained with Kisuke Urahara.

She was not like her brother, she wasn't a shinigami, but was close to achieving her zanpaktou- well waking it up. She had to earn money for college while everyone else left. Karin had moved out and was paying for rent in that empty house, especially when she couldn't find a man to love her, the way she wanted to be loved.

Karin was fussy and wanted a man to treat her right. She wants him to be the one she had her eyes on, the female sighed then looked to the glistening water. She sighed then drove faster around the sharp bend. She looked to the water as it glistened at her. She smiled then turned her head hack round to see a truck on her side of the road. She could hear it's tyres screach against the tarmac.

Karin tried to swerve but another car was on the other side, she went to the cliff side. Her motor cycle made impact with the truck and she went flying off into the air, over the cliff side. She fell and fell and fell for what felt like forever. She looked up to see that their were figures standing over her, safe on the cliff. She was struck frozen knowing she was going to die, it was obvious, she had tears began to swell up as she felt her back and neck hit something similar concrete then her whole world went floating. Her eyes closed seconds after that.

* * *

"Kisuke Urahara?" The blonde male heard his name down the phone, he made a noise confirming his name, "Do you know of a Miss Karin Kurosaki?" The stranger asked down the phone. The blonde turned to the red haired boy who was sweeping the shop up.

"I do. I am friends of the Kurosaki family," he said getting curious by the conversation with the stranger he was having over the phone.

"Mr Urahara. I suggest you come to the intensive care hospital. Miss Karin was driven in here a few minutes ago. Please come," Kisuke put his phone into his pocket then rushed out the shop. The hospital was close by to where he lived.

The shopkeeper saw the large hospital in the distance and ran at full speed. He never felt his heart beat so fast. He was always composed, he even up against Aizen in the winter war, eight years ago. But the little information on the female Kurosaki being in intensive care really got his heart going.

He rushed to the intensive care unit. He saw a receptionist and rushed over, the lady only asked him to sit down and someone would be with him in seconds. He didn't ask for any information.

Hours past, finally a male walked over to Kisuke who was the only one sitting down. He never spoke, they allowed him to follow into a room where he saw a sleeping female. He noticed that the female had jet black hair but her hair was cut off, it was very short and never even reached her shoulders. It was like the person was male. This couldn't be Karin.

Kisuke shook his head, Karin had beautiful long hair. He looked to the floor to see a whole pile of hair lying on the ground. It was Karin. She had things around her head, tubes into her mouth, things prodding into her. Her heart beat was barely their, yet it still beated. She still fought for her life even now.

"Her father must be asleep. He was released hours before she was brought in. The receptionist has informed him now, he is on his way," the male said before walking over to the girl. "Her hair was beautiful, but there was no other way," Kisuke nodded his head.

It didn't take minutes until Isshin came running in the room to see his darling lying there. He gasped, his breath caught in his mouth. His baby.

...

She opened her eyes slowly to see a blonde male with longish shaggy hair, and another male with short spiky-ish hair. She could see that both males were in their forties. Both were pretty well built, the darker haired was a lot bigger than the blonde.

"Hey you're awake! I'm so glad to see you," The girl looked round the room slowly, her head killing her. She moved her head slowly as her neck also killed. The room was bland, it was white with a blue strip along the centre.

"Karin what happened?" The dark haired male asked as he smiled to the girl with tears in his eyes. Why was he crying?

"I'm confused," the girl began in a raspy voice. The two males looked at her, their eyebrows furrowing, "Who's Karin?" Both males looked at each other, their eyes wide with shock. A doctor came in to see that the female was awake. She walked over slowly then took a seat on the chair adjacent to the bed.

"Hello, I am Dr Carmichael. Do you know who you are?" She asked gently giving the female a smile. The female shook her head slowly.

"Who's Karin?" She asked the doctor. The doctor took down some notes then looked to the frightened female.

"You are Karin," the female looked at her then shook head.

"Who am I?" She asked. The doctor frowned then repeated what she had said. She shook her head.

"Who am I?" She asked again. Dr Carmichael wrote more information onto a sheet of paper then. This was unusual, she couldn't register her past. The doctor looked to the girl who was looking round the room.

"Where am I?" She asked slowly. The doctor smiled then looked to Isshin who had tears rolling in his eyes.

"You're in the hospital. You were in an accident,"

"Was I in an accident?" She asked. The doctor didn't move. She had just said that she was. She was a strange patient. She can't learn her past if her body and brain refuse to see or hear it. The doctor looked to the father who had tears falling his face by now. She smiled softly then looked to Karin.

"Any pains?" Karin nodded her head slowly. She looked out the window then back to the doctor.

"Well...I can't feel my legs and my heart hurts," the doctor walked over then helped her to sit up in the bed. She looked to the heart monitor to see that it was slower than usual but it was indeed stable for the time being.

"Your legs are indeed there. You are not palatalised thankfully, if you had fallen into the truck instead of the water you would have been," Karin looked to the doctor then back to the window.

"I want to go for a walk, where is my mum?" Isshin had to step out, it was killing him. He couldn't deal with this soft of pain.

Kisuke touched the girls hand then shook his head.

"Your mother can't be with you, and I don't think you should be walking just yet. Get some rest, and me and Isshin will see you later on," He bent down to kiss her head but heard how frightened she was.

'_Master. Her zanpaktou has some what awakened. For this girl to know who we are, we have to show her what she is to us rather than telling her, as she won't register it_' Bennihime said to her master. Kisuke nodded, though the last thing he wanted to do at this very second was smile, he couldn't help it.

"My dear walking may be difficult for a few days. Me and Isshin will be here to look after you. Trust in us," Karin could only nod her eyes before she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like this story, this will be a series. I'll update whenever. Reviews will be nice**


End file.
